Pumps of this kind are used e.g. for transport of fibre suspensions and various sludges. Especially when pumping liquids containing longish solid particles, problems are caused by the particals sticking to the impeller vanes, to their leading edges in particular. This can result in clogging of the impeller and other disturbances in the operation of the pump.